Independence Day
by Muneyoshi Azure
Summary: Perspektif Hikigaya Hachiman tentang hari kemerdekaan


**[Oregairu] Independence Day**

[Fanfiction], Indonesia/Slice of Life.

Disclaimer: Oregairu itu miliknya Wataru Watari. Kalau ceritanya dari saya

Summary : Perspektif Hikigaya Hachiman tentang hari kemerdekaan.

'Hari Kemerdekaan'

Dalam upaya untuk menyambut hari kemerdekaan Negara, biasanya kita sebagai warga masyarakat yang baik dan berdaulat selalu berpikir untuk mengisinya dengan mengadakan kegiatan upacara yang bertujuan untuk mengenang jasa-jasa para pahlawan yang telah berjuang untuk mencapai kemerdekaan itu sendiri.

Namun, aku tidak bisa sejalan dengan cara pemikiran seperti itu

Bukannya aku membenci hari kemerdekaan ataupun berpikiran buruk tentang itu. Namun, apalah artinya sebuah upacara jika kita tidak mengambil nilai-nilai penting dari upacara itu sendiri.

Kebanyakan dari kita pasti jarang bahkan tidak pernah khidmat dalam mengikuti kegiatan upacara sehingga anggapan jika upacara itu hanya sekedar kegiatan yang membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga (itu dari sudut pandangku secara pribadi) pun sudah merasuk kedalam diri kita masing-masing. Buktinya setelah kegiatan upacara selesai, kalian pasti kembali menjalankan kehidupan sehari-hari kalian bukan? Tidak mengambil nilai apapun dari upacara itu sendiri

Yah… Setidaknya itu tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Mereka, yang kumaksud disini yaitu para orang-orang yang sok populer itu malah merayakannya dengan cara yang jauh lebih buruk. Mereka malah mengisi hari kemerdekaan dengan cara yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

Bernyanyi dan menari tidak jelas dengan memakai busana yang tidak etis, sambil menunjukan lekuk tubuh yang mereka miliki. Menghibur oranng-orang yang bahkan mereka tidak kenal, kemudian mendapatkan bayaran uang.

Sekarang coba kalian pikir, bukankah mereka terdengar seperti Pelacur?

Hmm, kalian para orang populer bisa menyangkalnya sesuka hati kalian. Tapi sikap dan perilaku yang kalian lakukan sudah dapat dijadikan hal yang memperlihatkan seberapa buruk jati diri yang kalian miliki.

Nah, masih mencoba untuk menyangkalnya heh.. _'Jalang'_!?

"Kita ini sudah dewasa kan!? Bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi kita untuk menikmati hal-hal seperti _'itu_ '!? Justru hal yang seperti itulah yang mesti diadakan setiap tahunnya!

Jika ada diantara kalian yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, berarti kalian itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai seorang pecundang. Bukannya aku mencoba untuk menyangkal, tapi itulah hal yang aku pikirkan berdasarkan pemikiran logisku.

ð Jika kalian sudah dewasa, maka kalian harus bekerja

ð Jika harus bekerja, maka kalian pecundang

Kesimpulan : Menjadi dewasa berarti membuka jalan untuk menjadi seorang pecundang.

Lagi pula apa yang menyenangkan bila menjadi dewasa!? Kalian harus memenuhi kebutuhan kalian sendiri, menghadapi masalah yang kalian miliki sendiri, dan juga harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Menurutku, dianggap sebagai bocah (atau remaja bagi kita yang masih muda) tidaklah seburuk itu. Kita tidak perlu bersusah payah jika menginginkan sesuatu, memiliki kebebasan untuk bermain tanpa dibatasi oleh suatu pekerjaan, dan yang terpenting kita pasti selalu memiliki waktu luang yang dapat kita nikmati sendiri.

Ah… hidup selamanya di masa masa SMA seperti Tadakuni dan para kroconya[1] memanglah yang terbaik.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah disini yang sedang kita bahas adalah hari kemerdekaan?

Yah tidak dapat dipungkiri jika sikapku, pemikiranku, bahkan mataku sendiri memang sudah busuk. Namun, jangan pernah samakan aku dengan orang - orang populer itu. Setidaknya aku sudah memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara untuk mengisi kemerdekaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada mereka.

Tentunya kita tidak perlu membentangkan bendera sepanjang 3000 meter di perbatasan Negara, bukan juga dengan melakukan pawai besar-besaran, ataupun melakukan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal hal yang berbau serba merah putih.

Sebagai seorang pemuda sekaligus warga Negara yang baik, kita tidak harus melakukan hal hal seperti itu. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membiasakan diri untuk melakukan hal hal yang kecil namun bermanfaat bagi masyarakat.

Contoh kecilnya adalah membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

Kalian mengaku kalau kalian itu mencintai tanah air kalian!? Sekarang aku tanya, seberapa besar kesadaran kalian dalam menjaga lingkungan? Jangan bilang kalau itu semua hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Memang benar, jika aku tidak punya hak ataupun wewenang untuk mengatur bagaimana cara kalian untuk menyikapinya. Meskipun begitu, bukankan suatu keputusan yang bijak jika kalian mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat berguna bagi kehidupan bangsa dan Negara kita ini.

Hei, jika begitu maka aku termasuk sebagai warga Negara yang baik kan...

Sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi jika seorang penyendiri seperti ku ini memiliki kesadaran yang tinggi dalam menjaga lingkungan, sampai sampai aku berhak untuk memperoleh penghargaan Adipura[2].

Tapi tunggu sebentar, itu tidak diperuntukan bagi ajang individu kan? Memangnya kau pikir ini ajang pencarian koki terbaik[3] itu!? Kalau begini, aku harus melatih mentalku jika berhadapan dengan juri. Ugh, tolong jangan mengataiku dengan perkataan kotor dan sikap kasar kalian ya…

Jika membicarakan soal sikap, orang lain dapat menilai seberapa baik sikap kita melalui cara bicara kita. Apakah sudah sopan ataupun seberapa benar kita dalam bertutur kata.

'Alay' adalah salah satu cara berbicara yang sering digunakan oleh para remaja di jaman sekarang ini. Jika mendengar orang yang alay, rasanya aku benar benar ingin muntah. Maksudku, berkomunikasi dengan nada bicara yang aneh dan tidak logis!? Seberapa bodoh sih mereka sebenarnya?

Apakah itu normal sekarang atau hanya aku yang benar benar tidak mengerti?

Tapi hey, justru aku benar benar bersyukur tidak mengetahui hal hal buruk macam itu sepanjang hidupku ini. Terkadang mencoba keluar dari arus kehidupan itu pilihan terbaik bukan!?

Kemerdekaan bukan hanya berarti bebas dari tangan tangan kotor para penjajah. Namun kemerdekaan juga dijadikan sebagai wadah dalam menunjukan sikap yang memperlihatkan seberapa baiknya budaya yang dimiliki oleh masyarakat bangsa itu sendiri.

Kemerdekaan itu baik, tapi apa jadinya jika kita sebagai generasi penerus tidak mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang bermanfaat?

Kemerdekaan itu penting, tapi apa jadinya jika kita sebagai generasi penerus justru malah bersikap acuh tak acuh?

Kemerdekaan itu tidak hanya milik kita seorang saja yang sudah hidup berbahagia, mereka yang masih hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan juga berhak untuk hidup berbahagia dan merdeka lahir dan batin.

Di bawah kibaran bendera negara, kita harus berjanji untuk memenuhi harapan bangsa dan negeri kita walaupun hanya melakukan hal hal kecil, tapi setidaknya hal itu sudah cukup membantu untuk membuat orang lain merasa bahagia.

Yah, aku yakin para pahlawan yang telah gugur di medan perang tidak akan membenci pendapatku ini bukan? Meskipun terdengar buruk, walaupun sedikit pasti terkandung kebaikan di dalamnya kan…

Aku harap setiap hal baik yang kita lakukan dapat membuat mereka senang dan tidak menyesal telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi merebut kemerdekaan demi menuju ke kehidupan yang damai.

Terima kasih para pahlawanku. Semoga kalian dapat hidup tenang di alam sana…

 **Catatan Literatur :**

[1] Danshi Koukosei No Nichijou

[2] Penghargaan untuk kota terbersih

[3] Acara ajang memasak di televisi 'Master Chef'

 **Author's Note :**

Hm, disini saya mencoba untuk merubah gaya menulis saya sekaligus mencoba untuk masuk di fandom oregairu.

Maaf karena hari kemerdekaan udah kelewat, yang penting kan maknanya.

Yap, Dirgahayu negeri ku Indonesia yang ke-70

Yang terakhir, please read and review.


End file.
